hi5brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hi-5: Resumo em 2013
2013 (MMXIII, na numeração romana) é o atual ano do calendário gregoriano. Um ano comum que se iniciou numa terça-feira (1 de janeiro). Sua letra dominical é F, sendo o primeiro a compreender quatro dígitos diferentes desde 1987. No mundo do Hi-5, houve novidades, saiba abaixo: Janeiro * Em 19 de janeiro, foi a última apresentação do turnê Holiday (foi nesse tour que Dayen Zheng estreou desde 2012) e também dos membros Casey Burgess e Tim Maddren, o show foi realizado em Cebu nas Filipinas. * Em 23 de janeiro, foram divulgados os novos nomes dos integrantes, eles se chamam Mary Lascaris e Ainsley Melham. A primeira apresentação foi no Shopping Westpoint, localizado em Melbourne, na Austrália. Fevereiro * Em 04 de Fevereiro, o Discovery Kids estreou novos episódios de Hi-5, contendo a canção "Tudo ficou Maravilhoso", foi exibido apenas 4 episódios. Exceto a quarta parte que teve uma exibição única em 20 de Dezembro de 2012. * Em 25 de Fevereiro, foi anunciado e mostrado o lançamento do primeiro filme chamado Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful (ou 'Hi-5: Tudo ficou Maravilhoso'), este filme é um documentário sobre as audições com os candidatos aos novos integrantes. Março * Em 23 de março, Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful estreou nos cinemas australianos. Abril * Em 01 de abril, o Discovery Kids estreou novos episódios de Hi-5, contendo a canção "Pronto ou não". * Ainda sem informação de data, Hi-5 (atual Hi-5 House) monta a sua nova apresentação ao ar livre, sob o show Wonderful. * Continua seguindo até o dia 28 de abril, o filme também foi exibido na Nova Zelândia. Maio * O filme Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful estreou nos cinemas asiáticos. * Hi-5 (atual Hi-5 House) continua seguindo com o seu show Wonderful. Junho * A produtora executiva Julie Greene anunciou numa entrevista ao site asiático de que a nova série vai ser filmada em Singapura e terá o nome de Hi-5 House (ou A Casa do Hi-5). * Ainda sem previsão e depois dos pedidos dos fãs brasileiros, Lauren Brant afirmou nas redes sociais que viria ao Brasil. Essa afirmação viria a repetir em Agosto. Julho * Em 08 de julho, o Discovery Kids estreou novos episódios de Hi-5, contendo a canção "Fazendo música" até 12 de julho, quando exibiu o último episódio com a reprise da mesma (Segunda, dia 15/07) às 0:00. * Discovery Kids corta Hi-5 da exibição de Sábados e Domingos, às 21h30 da noite. Agosto * No início do mês, o site oficial da turma melhora com suas mudanças estéticas. Ao passar o mouse em um dos integrantes, eles se movimentam e diz uma frase diferente. Além disso, trás novos games e vídeos de dicas artesanais feitas pela nova turma. Além do anúncio de novas datas para o novo tour Hi-5 House Party. * O grupo anuncia novo turnê na Austrália, apresentando novo figurino, que viria ser da canção "Dança com os Dinossauros". * Começam as gravações de Hi-5 House, apenas as novas canções não revelaram ainda. Setembro EVENTOS NÃO REVELADOS Outubro * Em 15 de outubro, estrearia a série "Hi-5 House", mas foi remarcado para o mês seguinte. * Stevie Nicholson anunciou que não terá apresentações de natal em Carols by Candlelight desde 2012. Novembro * Em 01 de novembro, estreou seu novo show, Hi-5 House Party. Poucas das novas canções foram inclusas no show. * Em 04 de novembro, estreou a série "Hi-5 House" na Nick Jr. na Austrália. * Após o anuncio da não-apresentação em Carols by Candlelight, a apresentação de natal foi realizado em novo local. Dezembro * O elenco de Hi-5 House regrava no estúdio, a canção "Santa Claus is Coming" (O Papai Noel bem vindo), no mesmo mês, o Discovery Kids reprisou o especial de natal de 2009. Categoria:2013 Categoria:Hi-5 eventos